Kyuubi's Fight
by Jutsu Dream
Summary: Naruto has to get Sasuke back, what if kyuubi helped fight at the border, would naruto win? There is slight shonen ai, slight swearing, fighting. Rating may increase later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, not even the tinsiest piece of him, darn it!!

warning slight shonen ai, fighting and swearing mentioned

Kyuubi's Fight

Chapter 1?

Naruto stood at the edge of the waterfall his friend is leaving him behind, is leaving him. Why? Wasn't he good enough, didn't he train hard enough? Sasuke was going and with him his heart. I have to try, I'm gonna make you stay! Damn you Orochimaru he thought to himself, damn you! As Naruto rushed Sasuke demanding he wear his hitai-ate (headband) and fight him, the thought echoed to the dark recesses of his mind where trapped in a cage hidden in a labyrinth of shadows it was heard.

Kyuubi raised its head and looked for what woke it, and saw the battle raging outside friend battling friend to the death and it felt Naruto's despair and fear of losing Sasuke and had enough. Kyuubi stopped fighting the seal, he stopped trying to get free and started to merge with Naruto, to finally get his revenge on Orochimaru.

The shrill chirping of thousands of birds sounded out the chidori, the assassination technique taught to him by Kakashi. His body moving to striking position all the while his mind struggled against the taint of the seal on his neck. Trying to stop fighting Naruto, to stop hurting him, to rejoin his friend and find his home and not be alone anymore. In the broken shards of his heart, a small boy was crying and desperately trying to place the pieces together again. Trust, hope and love so much mixed up with fear, anger and revenge he didn't know where to start.

They stood facing each other, Rasengan in Naruto's hand with clone standing by and chidori in Sasuke's. Eternity spread in the clashing light and shrill call, the second passed to find them locked in deaths embrace. Sasuke's arm piercing Naruto chest and lung, Naruto standing, leaning, collapsing towards Sasuke. It's Done! But Naruto is not one to give up so easily, grabbing and holding Sasuke's arm, not letting him pull away Naruto looks up and says I'm not letting you go, his eyes flashed red and a growl emerges from Naruto's throat and Neither am I. Red chakra swamps them flooding through Naruto's body, coursing through veins and arteries dispersing darkness along the way until it reached the source, the cursed seal and overwhelmed it. Destroying all trace and influence of it, earsing it as if it had never been.

Naruto takes a step back and releases Sasuke arm letting it drop, Sasuke stares in disbelief as slowly the hole he created healed leaving only a faint scar behind. He stepped forward and caught Naruto carrying him back up the waterfall and sat on the fire country's edge. Looking across the river at how close he came to losing everything he pulled Naruto to him, placing his head on his lap and stroked the red streaked blonde hair. Just as Naruto was passing out he heard sasuke say "thank you Naruto and thank you Kyuubi. The sky cleared and sunlight beamed on them as they rested in silence, waiting for their strength to return so they could go home.

tbc?

This is my first ever fanfiction, I have always wanted to see this done and couldn't find any like it, so I wrote it myself, I would love opinions and comments. Do you recken I should continue the story? if you have any ideas for it I'll write about any I use, even if I don't use them I'll keep them in mind when I write next. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I Still Don't Own Naruto

Same warning as before, so troublesome.

Kyuubi's Fight

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi rushed through the trees desperate to reach his students in time; he couldn't fail them again, not again. He left the fallen shinobi's to the sand siblings, things looked bad, Choji dying, Neji has two puncture wounds going straight through him, Kiba missing, Shika exhausted and Gaara and Lee are hovering over a field of sand and bones.

He had to make it, he failed Naruto so many times already, and he had to make it up to them. He broke through the trees and saw them, relief crashed into him there was still time, he approached Sasuke cautiously, at first he didn't see Naruto, but as he came closer he saw him in Sasuke's arms and dread replaced relief. "Naruto?" called Kakashi as he advanced towards them; Sasuke grabbed a kunai and held Naruto closer to protect him until he realized it was help, not an enemy then put the weapon away. Kakashi knelt to see what was wrong and saw the burns and hole in Naruto's jacket, "what did you do" he accused and removed the jacket to see the damage surprised to that he could find none, except for that faint scar.

"I couldn't stop, I wanted to stop! I didn't want to hurt him but my body moved and I had no control." Sasuke wanted to cry but he shed his tears long ago and had none left. "Kyuubi" Sasuke started and Kakashi shot him a startled look "It healed him so fast and while I was… connected/ I guess, its chakra overwhelmed the seal and destroyed it. It wanted to help us." Kakashi was shocked! "Sasuke" he hesitated "you can't tell **anyone** about the Kyuubi, not even Sakura."

"O.k." he softly uttered, then looked at Naruto "What about these?" he asked Kakashi and caressed the red lock in Naruto's golden hair revealing pointed ears and traced along his whisker marks and let his fingers brush Naruto's lips, letting fangs peep out. A moan drifted over his hand from Naruto and a dull flush spread across Sasuke's cheeks, Kakashi noticed this and filed it away to deal with later. "I'll put a small genjutsu on him to make him look how he usually does, 'til we get back, then when he is awake he can decide what he wants to do. We need to go, Orochimaru could send more people after you. Give him to me, you're going to need your strength, so we get home fast." Sasuke reluctantly released Naruto to Kakashi knowing he was right. "Lets go." They stood and headed to Konoha collecting their comrades along the way.

They arrived at konoha's gates tired, hungry and hurt. The injured were taken to the hospital where Tsunade was waiting. She took command and ordered guards for sasuke to watch over 'til she could confirm that the seal was truly gone, then set to work healing the four injured genins. At first no one helped Naruto, until the Godaime threatened, Sasuke glared and Kakashi's icha icha paradise was nowhere in sight.

The waiting was filled with three sand nins, one leaf nin and family worried about loved ones at first, then one by one they left, Kankuro went to clean karasu, Gaara moved to stand guard outside Naruto's room while Temari was left with a broody Shikamaru who for once was regretting his laziness towards training. The silence strained between them 'til Temari breaks the quiet stating "It's no use regretting what can't be changed, instead learn from it so this doesn't happen again." Then she left, leaving Shikamaru, Chunin, leader of the recovery squad, alone with his broken finger the last member still standing.

Kakashi stood in the corridor, either side of him a door leading to a student both with guards one ordered one self-imposed. Naruto and Sasuke who should I see first, well, Sasukes awake so I should see him but Naruto could wake up anytime and I don't want to mess up with him again, I promised myself I would never take him for granted again. Yet, I do need to confirm the cursed seal is truly gone. Narutos asleep he won't know I went to Sasuke first, but I would know, I've ignored Naruto long enough, turning he faced Gaara, his decision made.

Gaara stood in front of the door, silent, staring at Kakashi judging him. They didn't speak, not one word passed between them. Kakashi was tested and passed, he understood that Gaara would not let him hurt Naruto again that he had one chance to stand by him and teach him like he should of in the first place. Gaara moved aside never once taking his gaze from Kakashi and watched as he entered Naruto's room, hoping he made the right decision.

Naruto's bright blonde hair was the only colour in the room everything else was white. The walls, the sheets, even the hospital gown was white. Kakashi before the bed looking at the sleeping boy and was amazed that someone who could look so innocent and helpless, be so strong. He continued to watch Naruto wondering why he felt strange, it took he awhile to realize that this was the first time he saw Naruto so still, how could something so simple, feel so wrong. I just wasn't right for someone so joyful and energetic to be… silent. Kakashi sat next to the bed waiting patiently for student to wake, knowing he wouldn't be o.k. Until he saw the smile on Naruto's face once again.

Hey, chapter two is up and I hope you all like it and those who read it last time still want to keep reading it )


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or anybody else.

Beware slight Sakura bashing but only for this chapter

Kyuubi's Fight

Chapter 3

Sasuke sat waiting for his sentence and news on Naruto and the others, his body was tired but his mind was wide-awake, unable to sleep 'til he knew that Naruto would be all right. It could have been hours or just minutes when someone came to see him, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had an opportunity to find out what is going on, the door opened to show a tired yet youthful Tsunade and an energetic Sakura, bouncing on her heels to see him. Sakura rushed to him and crashed sasuke in a hug bawling her eyes out, crying, "I was so worried." "Your back" "We can be together now" "Baka Naruto didn't hurt you! He's so pathetic you probably had to save him on your way back, when you got rid of the seal" "I knew you'd beat it." During her monologue Sasuke struggled to get out of her grasp and looked up to see the expression on Tsunade's face darkening in fury and when Sakura started in on Naruto veins ticked and fists clenched when it looked that she was about to knock some sense into her Sasuke spoke up. "**Shut up!**" and Sakura froze; Sasuke finally managed to pry her off and pushed her away. "Naruto saved me."… "I nearly killed him. Yet he never gave up on me."…"I came back for him."

Sakura was devastated he came back for Naruto. It was then Tsunade spoke "Haruno, leave now. You are banned from seeing Sasuke during the duration of his stay." Still shocked Sakura moved reluctantly towards the door "And one more thing, I'm re-evaluating whether I should teach you my medic and chakra techniques, think on it and come to me in a weeks time with an argument to make me want to teach you again." Sakura left in disbelief why had this happened to her, Sasuke was supposed to come back for me. I was going to be the Godaime's student! This is Naruto's fault; it's all because of him. With that thought in mind she stormed across the hallway ready to thrash Naruto, only to run into an unmoving wall of Gaara. "Out of my way it's all his fault!"

"Why?" Gaara said, "he did what the said he would, he brought Sasuke back, that's what you wanted. He saves your life and all you do is hit and berate him, I find you disgusting. You're the ugliest person I've ever seen. Leave. Your not welcome here."

Sakura fled from Gaara and the truth in his words, but she could not out run her memories. (Insert flashback to all the times Sakura was mean to Naruto. It's too troublesome to write!) Was she truly that mean and selfish, did she ever once say thank you to Naruto for saving her life! When did she become so horrible, and what can she do to change it, before she had no friends left or she seriously hurt someone in one of her rants. Sakura quietly left the hospital to sincerely think about who she was and what she would become.

Sasuke stared at Tsunade; thankful she got rid of Sakura and asked about Naruto. Tsunade blinked startled, "Exhausted, everything else is healed, he just needs to wake up now. Kakashi told me what happened, I'm going to check to make sure the seal is really gone and if that's why you left the village." Tsunade moved forward to inspect Sasuke, her hands glowed with chakra she placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his neck where the cursed seal was and let her chakra flow through Sasuke searching for disease, darkness and discrepancies. She found nothing. The seal was truly gone, unfortunately there was no sign left if he was forced to leave the village. Tsunade sighed and drew back her chakra "your fine, but I can't find any indications that you were compelled to go." Sasuke was startled "but I came back if it wasn't the seal I could of left when Naruto was down." Tsunade sighed, "Tell me, do you still want power, do you still want to kill Itachi?" "Yes." Sasuke replied without hesitation "but it's for different reasons now." Tsunade stared at him then asked, "how do you mean?" "I want to become stronger to protect Naruto from Itachi and anybody who would hurt him. I don't want to kill Itachi anymore for revenge. I just want to stop him from hurting others and destroying more lives, if I have to kill him to do it. So be it." Tsunade stared at Sasuke he's grown up she thought, "your on probation for three months, your still with team seven and can train and take D and C rank missions as long as Kakashi or another jounin accompany you. An anbu will follow you for the three months but you will never see them. Rest if I know Naruto he will have you training as soon as he's awake. By the way Naruto's room is across the hall." "I have other patients to see your dismissed and free to go." With that said Tsunade the Fifth Hokage left to continue healing her village.

Sasuke sat in silence thinking it's really gone; I'm not going hurt Naruto again. Wait Naruto I have to see him! He left his room and noticed the guards were gone and moved across the hall to Naruto's room. Gaara stood before him silent, unmoving and just as Sasuke was about to speak Gaara spoke. "He needs you, though he will never say it, protect him." Then moved aside so Sasuke could enter the room. Sasuke was stunned he needs me; I thought I was the one who needed him. He entered the room slowly, he saw Kakashi first, but looked past him to the bed where Naruto lay asleep and quiet. Sasuke leaned against the wall not wanting to get to close with Kakashi here lest he betray himself. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and saw him staring back at him, with an hnn and a nod to acknowledge him he turned back to Naruto. He then settled in to wait not knowing how long it would take 'til Naruto woke up, just that he was needed.

Well what do you think? My third chapter done! I hope everyone likes it.

Next chapter: Naruto wakes up!


End file.
